That's Wrong
by ViviDragon
Summary: [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya, dan kecelakaan itu... "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku mencintaimu..." Mind to RnR?


That's Wrong

Summary :

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjauhinya, dan kecelakaan itu... | "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku mencintaimu..."

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Pairing :

ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Drama

A/N :

Ahahaha haiii~~ Nih author bukannya nyelesaiin ff Love You yang HunHan malah nyasar bikin ni ff -_- Sebenernya ini 'sedikit' terinspirasi dari S.M. The Ballad Vol. 2 yang judulnya Breath, tahu kan? Yang nyanyi Jonghyun SHINee sm Taeyeon SNSD. Kalo denger lagu itu bawaannya pengen nangis mulu #malahcurhat. Ini juga 'sedikit' terinspirasi dari BoA-Disturbance, Inget ya, terinspirasi yang dimaksud di sini tuh dalam gambar mv-nya, bukan liriknya -_- Yah abis nntn 2 mv itu, kebayang deh ChanBaek couple dan jadilah ini ff~ So, silahkan menikmati!~

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Seoul University. Yah, ini hari pertamanya menjadi seorang sarjana. Dan ia memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di sini, Seoul University. Dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan seni, seni musik lebih tepatnya.

Dengan harapan semoga ia menjalani hari-harinya di sini dengan bahagia, ia memantapkan hatinya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Huh, untung saja ia sudah tahu di mana kelasnya berada. Kalau tidak, ia sudah pasti kesasar kemana-mana mengingat besarnya universitas ini.

Saat Baekhyun sampai di depan kelasnya, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintunya.

Dan dengan mantap, Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kelasnya yang sudah terisi beberapa anak itu. "Annyeong!"

.

.

.

Kim Seonsaengnim baru saja memasuki kelas Baekhyun. Dialah guru yang akan mengajarinya selama ia bersekolah di sini.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun sudah mengenal beberapa anak di kelas ini. Yang bermata bulat itu, bernama Do Kyungsoo. Lalu yang berwajah kelewat imut itu bernama Xi Luhan. Yang dipojok sedang bermain dengan bebek mainannya, Kim Jongdae—Chen. Ouh, anak itu sudah dewasa masih saja bermain bebek-bebekan.

Baru saja Kim Seonsaengnim akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka paksa dan muncullah sosok setinggi tiang listrik seperti Kris dengan senyum lebar nan idiotnya berteriak. "Annyeong Seonsaengnim! Maaf telat, aku bangun kesiangan!"

Dan teriakan namja tinggi itu—yang sebenarnya kelewat polos atau bisa disebut kurang ajar itu—disambut tawaan seluruh murid kelas seni musik. Kim Seonsaengnim menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hah, tampan tapi aneh.

"Baiklah, ketelatanmu kumaklumi karena kau anak baru. Sebagai ganti hukumannya, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas." Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim ramah. Namja tinggi tersebut mengangguk, lalu memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong semuanya, Park Chanyeol imnida." Namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Saat mengangkat tubuhnya, tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Nafas Baekhyun tertahan, oh kenapa ia jadi gugup?

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi. Kau bisa duduk di samping Byun Baekhyun."Suara Kim Seonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mendapati Kim Seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku kosong di samping bangkunya.

Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk, dan langsung menuju bangku di samping Baekhyun.

"Hey, namamu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang merasa diajak berbicarapun menoleh, dan ia mendapati Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya. Uh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas.

Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bisa tolong temani aku berkeliling tempat ini saat jam istirahat?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Mereka berduapun fokus pada pelajaran Kim Seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

TEEETT TEEETT #anggep suara bel

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan dengan semangat menarik Baekhyun mengelilingi universitas ini. Terlihat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan satu persatu sambil bercanda bersama. Terkedang mereka berdua juga sedikit tersesat sehingga harus bertanya pada murid lain yang berlalu lalang.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di kantin untuk membeli sedikit makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng, lalu berjalan bersama menuju atap yang baru saja mereka ketahui lokasinya tadi.

"Wuah, di sini indah sekali..." Gumam Baekhyun melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung dan merentangkan tangannya menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. "Ah, sepertinya tempat ini akan menjadi markasku. Mungkin kau mau ikut menempati markas ini bersamaku?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hey, tapi seluas ini? Lagipula, kita bisa apa di tempat kosong seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru atap Seoul University yang lumayan bersih ini.

"Macam-macam, sih..." Ucap Chanyeol. Nah, Chanyeol sendiri akhirnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di tempat seluas ini.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya tempat seperti ini cocok untuk sepasang kekasih untuk bermesraan. Tapi masalahnya kita bukan kekasih dan kita juga sesama lelaki." Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tawa atas ucapan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terdengar bodoh itu.

Oh tentu saja sampai kapanpun mereka tidak mungkin menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

_Hati-hati sebelum berbicara Byun Baekhyun, bisa jadi kau akan termakan ucapanmu sendiri._

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin sering terlihat bersama. Terutama pada saat istirahat atau pulang kuliah, mereka akan berkumpul di 'markas' mereka. Yap, atap sekolah.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat Chanyeol membawa gitar ke atap sekolah. Hey, Chanyeol bisa bermain gitar?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Baek. Tatapanmu seperti akan menelanjangiku saja." Ucap Chanyeol geli dan Baekhyun melempar kotak susunya yang sudah kosong. "Sialan kau. Aku masih polos, babo!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Uh, masih polos? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah mimpi basah. Lagipula, aku heran ada orang yang mengatakan dirinya polos sementara di bawah ranjangnya banyak majalah porno."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Lupakan bagian itu! Kau bahkan jauh lebih mesum dibanding diriku!"

"Sudahlah." Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Dan Chanyeolpun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia di atap sekolah ini, diikuti Baekhyun.

"Mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh. "Boleh saja. Lagu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghendikkan bahunya. "Terserah kau saja. Pokoknya kau yang menyanyi dan aku yang menggitar."

"Lagunya Rihanna, yang Hate You Love You. Bagaimana?" Usul Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita mulai. Hana, dul, set!"

.

_**That's how much I love you (yeah)**_

_**That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_**And I can't stand you**_

_**Must everything you do**_

_**Make me wanna smile?**_

_**Can I not like it for awhile?**_

.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya, diiringi petikan gitar Chanyeol yang menenangkan. Chanyeol juga ikut menyanyi sedikit. Hingga mata keduanya terpejam menikmati lagu.

.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**And I hate that I love you so..**_

_**And you completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I**_

_**Love you beyond the reason why**_

_**And it just ain't right**_

.

Tubuh keduanya bergerak pelan mengikuti lagu tersebut. Mata keduanya terbuka, dan mata keduanya bertatapan. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman. Hingga akhirnya mata keduanya kembali terpejam, kembali menikmati lagu yang mengalun indah.

.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**But I hate that I love you so**_

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me..**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**How much I need you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**And I hate that I love you sooo...**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you **_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (girl...)**_

_**But I just can't let you go **_

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**_

.

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbuka bersama ketika alunan lagu selesai. Dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bermain gitar sebagus itu."

Chanyeol, dengan membusungkan dada—berlagak sombong—membalas perkataan Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol ini manusia tampan dengan segudang talent, kalau kau mau tahu."

Dan Baekhyun tertawa. "Terserah kau saja, Park Chanyeol yang tampan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh, kemudian terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar dering handphone-nya berbunyi nyaring. Astaga, ini tengah malam. Siapa sih yang kurang ajar menelpon orang di tengah malam? Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun.

Baekhyun menggerutu, lalu tangannya meraba-raba meja di samping ranjangnya. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun—tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya—menekan tanda hijaudi layar handphone-nya untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"YAH! DA—"

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida  
Saengil Chukkae Hamnida  
Saengil Chukkae uri Baekhyun  
Saengil Chukkae hamnida..."_

Segala caci maki yang Baekhyun akan keluarkan untuk sosok penelpon-pun seolah terbuang jauh-jauh. Bahkan rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerangnya hilang seketika. Baekhyun tertegun, kemudian kembali berucap.

"Chanyeol?"

"_Iya ini aku. Kenapa? Terkejut ya? Aku tahu kau akan membentakku karena aku menelpon tengah malam begini. Aku benar kan?"_ Ucap Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kesal di bangunkan malam-malam?"

"..."

"Tapi gomawo atas ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Kau yang pertama, Yeol!" Lanjut Baekhyun semangat. Dan terdengar kekehan dari sebrang sana.

"_Tentu saja aku yang pertama. Kau tahu? Aku begadang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."_

"Iya iya, sekali lagi gomawo." Jawab Baekhyun menanggapi Chanyeol.

"_Oh ya, besok, eh, sekarang, eh, ya intinya pada hari ulang tahunmu, hari minggu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sekalian merayakan ulang tahunmu, aku akan menemanimu seharian. Kita jalan-jalan menaiki sepeda! Kau mau Baek?" _Tawar Chanyeol.

"Boleh saja, sih. Tapi apa kau tidak mengantuk? Kau kan sudah begadang, Yeol." Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah! Jadi kau mau kan? Baiklah. Besok kujemput kau. Dandan yang cantik, Baek! Saranghae!"_

"Yah! Kau kira aku—"

Tut tut tut...

"—perempuan?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun tertegun. Tadi Chanyeol bilang apa? Apa?

Saranghae? Pasti bercanda.

Uh, pipi Baekhyun memanas.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku mencintainya?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Baekhyun bangun tidur dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tidak seperti minggu biasanya—karena biasanya Baekhyun akan tidur lagi setelah bangun pagi, kini Baekhyun dengan semangat mengambil handuk yang tergantung di samping pintu kamar mandi, lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk mandi, tentu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah yang membuatnya makin tampan—manis, sebenarnya—dan segera mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Hey, Baekhyun tidak gila kan? Untuk apa mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya?

Jawabannya, karena ia akan bertemu Chanyeol. Ingat soal telepon tadi malam kan?

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa harus berdandan seindah mungkin... untuk Chanyeol.

"Aish! Memilih baju saja apa susahnya, sih?! Tinggal pakai salah satu saja, ya Tuhan..." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Dan tepat saat Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya, suara eomma Baekhyun terdengar. "Baekhyun, ada apa berteriak? Oh ya, ada temanmu katanya ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi eomma suruh langsung ke kamarmu ya!"

Baekhyun termenung. Astaga, dia masih—

"Baekhyun—"

CKLEK

"KYAAA!"

—telanjang.

Dan tadi itu, Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harga diri Baekhyun bisa jatuh secepat ini... T.T

"YAH! EOMMA! AKU MASIH TELANJANG!"

Terdengar suara cekikikan Chanyeol dan eommanya dari luar. "Aish, menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula, Chanyeol cepat sekali sampainya." Gumam Baekhyun, kemudian memutuskan menggunakan sweater tipis berwarna merah putih bergambar rusa, dan celana jeans.

.

.

.

"Wah Baek, kau cantik!" Reaksi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun telah sampai di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendeath glare Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Oh yeah, Baekhyun tampan~"

"Ayo!" Ajak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. "Eomma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Iya Baekhyun, jangan kecewakan partner kencanmu ya anak nakal!" Baekhyun tertegun, lalu menatap murka kepada Chanyeol yang tertawa setan di luar.

"YAH! CHANYEOL, KAU MERACUNI OTAK EOMMAKU, HAH?!"

"Ahahahaha!"

Pasti bercanda. Eommanya masih waras dan pasti tidak akan mau anaknya menjadi homoseksual. Oh Tuhan.

.

.

.

"Eh? Sungai Han?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan ketika Chanyeol berhenti mengayuh sepedanya di tepi Sungai Han. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yap! Sungai Han menjadi pemberhentian pertama kita."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol merengut. "Aish, kau cerewet sekali, sih. Ya karena pemandangan alam itu bagus untuk refreshing! Aku suka tempat ini." Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya, menerima angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya.

"Ya ya Park Chanyeol, kau ini sensitive sekali. Aku juga suka tempat ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya. Masih menikmati Sungai yang membentang indah di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak Chanyeol. "Hey, kenapa kita tidak buat kenang-kenangan di sini?"

"Kenangan? Foto maksudmu?"

"Iya!" Teriak Chanyeol semangat. "Kebetulan aku bawa kamera."

"Boleh juga." Terima Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka mulai berfoto-foto dengan pose aneh ala mereka.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah menghabiskan setengah hari di sana. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali bersepeda.

Di tengah jalan, terdapat kedai es krim. Baekhyun yang dasarnya penyuka es krim jelas saja meminta—memaksa—Chanyeol untuk mampir sebentar ke sana. Yah, akhirnya Chanyeol menurutinya ketika Baekhyun sudah memulai beraegyo absurd di hadapannya.

KLING KLING

"Selamat datang di kedai kami!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Dan pelayan-pun menghampiri mereka dengan senyum ramahnya siap melayani pembeli.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya sang pelayan. Baekhyun dengan semangat, hampir berteriak. "Es krim strawberry!"

"Kalau anda, tuan?" Tatapan pelayan beralih pada Chanyeol. "Es krim pisang susu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." Pelayan-pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat foto-foto yang berhasil mereka ambil saat di Sungai Han tadi. Ada mereka yang berpose berdua di bangku, ada Baekhyun yang sedang bermain balon—dapat balon nyasar entah punya siapa, ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap hidungnya—ewh, ada bebek-bebek lewat, ada—

Banyak lagi.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertawa sendiri, dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Yah, kau tahu? Kau seperti orang gila tertawa-tawa sendiri seperti itu."

"Salahkan padamu yang mengambil banyak foto absurd seperti ini." Baekhyun mengelak, dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau juga mengambil banyak foto aneh, Baek."

Pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih kepada pelayan dan langsung tersenyum lebar mentap es krim strawberry-nya. Lalu dengan ganas Baekhyun 'menyerang' es krim strawberry-nya, hingga mulutnya belepotan es krim.

"Astaga Baek, kau seperti anak kecil saja." Chanyeol mengambil tissue dan mengelap bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegang sesaat ketika menyadari posisi mereka. Ya Tuhan, jaraknya dengan Chanyeol dekat sekali...

Ouh, lagi-lagi pipinya memanas.

"Hey Baek, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau ingin kucium." Ucap Chanyeol kurang ajar dan Baekhyun melempar sendoknya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Mimpi saja kau!" Gumam Baekhyun lalu kembali memakan es krimnya setelah mengambil sendok baru. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau manis, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun tersedak.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali berjalan ke tempat selanjutnya, dan mereka mengayuh sepeda hingga berhenti di Myeongdong. Kawasan Myeongdong saat ini lumayan ramai karena ini hari libur, tentu saja. Pengunjung Myeongdong memang selalu membludak ketika hari minggu.

"Wuaaah..." Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat toko-toko berjejeran yang mempertontonkan pernak-pernik menarik, membuat semua orang ingin membelinya. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Satu persatu toko mereka datangi sambil tertawa-tawa. Hingga akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual, eum... seperti topi, kalung, sepatu, entah itu di sebut toko apa. -_-

Baekhyun memilih sepatu berbahan jeans, dan Chanyeol memilih topi. Lalu, tatapan Baekhyun terpaku pada dua kalung panjang, salah satunya berbandul gembok dan satunya lagi berbandul kunci.

Itu kalung couple?

"Baek, kau ingin kalungnya?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. "Chanyeol, kau mengagetkanku babo!"

"Hmm... Boleh juga sih kalungnya. Tapi akan kupakai dengan siapa?" Gumam Baekhyun

"Tentu saja denganku. Aku milikmu Baekhyun sayang~" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyahut.

Baekhyun terdiam, dan pipinya memanas. Oh astaga, Chanyeol bicara apa sih?

"A-apa? Yang benar saja!"

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Baekhyun menyahut 2 kalung couple itu. "Ayo ke kasir!" Ajak Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kasir diikuti Chanyeol.

Yah, siapa yang menduga kalau Baekhyun benar-benar memberi sebuah kalungnya yang berbandul gembok itu kepada Chanyeol sementara dirinya sendiri memakai yang berbandul kunci.

.

.

.

"Namsan Tower?" Sepeda mereka berhenti di lokasi Namsan Tower. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi malam, kan? Kalau malam pemandangan di Namsan Tower bagus."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol mengelilingi lokasi Namsan Tower. Dan mereka tidak sadar, tangan mereka selalu tertaut di malam itu tanpa terlepas sedikitpun.

Mereka memilih berkeliling dahulu, dan mereka tiba di lokasi Love Locks. Banyak sekali gembok bergantungan di sana.

"Jangan lupa, kita harus mengabadikan momen ini." Chanyeol mengingatkan, dan mereka segera berpose mengambil foto-foto mereka. "Hana, dul, set!"

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK

Banyak sekali foto yang mereka abadikan. Setelah puas, mereka memutuskan istirahat sejenak di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hey, mau menulis gembok?" Tawar Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyetujui. "Ya ya, sepertinya asyik."

"Tunggu di sini, akan kucarikan gembok untuk kita." Chanyeol-pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun seolah memanas mendengarkan kata Chanyeol. _Mencari gembok untuk kita_. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti pasangan kekasih? Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini...

Mengusir rasa bosan yang melandanya, Baekhyun mengambil handphone-nya dan mendial seseorang. Luhan.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ Terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Luhan?"

"_Ya, Baek? Ada apa?" _Tanya Luhan heran. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menelponnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sedang sendirian kan?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan terkikik di sana. "Iya aku sendirian, sedang di kamar. Memang kau mau cerita apa sih? Soal privacy?" Luhan ganti bertanya dengan kata-kata sok inggrisnya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi... Ehm, aku bercerita darimana ya. Oh, aku merasa aneh kalau aku sedang bersama Chanyeol."

"_Aneh bagaimana, Baek? Kalau Chanyeol orangnya memang aneh." _Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa. "Kalau soal Chanyeol aneh, semua orang tahu itu, babo."

"Aku merasa... Kalau di samping Chanyeol aku akan jadi gugup. Lalu aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang—hey berhenti tertawa bodoh! —ketika di sampingnya. Aku bahkan merasa tidak suka kalau ada namja atau yeoja lain mendekatinya. Apa menurutmu aku—"

"_Baek, kau sedang jatuh cinta." _Baekhyun tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Jadi dia jatuh cinta? Pada Chanyeol?

Jujur Baekhyun sudah tahu itu dari dulu.

"...begitukah?" Tanya Baekhyun—pura-pura—memastikan.

"_Iya. Masa kau tidak tahu hal-hal semacam itu? Ckck." _Baekhyun mendengus mendengar sindiran Luhan. Oh tentu saja dia tahu, hanya ia tidak berani mengakuinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Luhan mendesis di seberang sana. _"Tentu saja nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"_

"Dan mendengar ia mengolok-olokku sebagai penyuka sesama jenis? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kekanakannya si Chanyeol itu. Atau bagaimana kalau ia akan menjauhiku, dan jijik padaku? Kau mau bertanggung jawab soal itu?" Ucap Baekhyun menyerocos, lalu melihat sekeliling. Chanyeol lama sekali, sih.

"_Kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Kan kau yang suka dengannya, bukan aku. Lagipula aku sudah dengan Oh Sehun, murid jurusan seni tari." _Ucap Luhan kalem.

Baekhyun memekik. "KENAPA TIDAK—"

"_Yah! Jangan teriak-teriak Baek, aku tidak tuli. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, kau kan sama Chanyeol terus." _

Astaga, Luhan memanas-manasinya?

"Ya ya terserah kau sa—oh, Luhan kumatikan dulu ya!" Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungannya ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa 2 gembok di tangannya.

Chanyeol terengah-engah saat sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun. "Maaf Baek, menunggu lama? Tadi antrinya banyak."

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Baekhyun memaklumi.

"Menulis gembok sekarang?" Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi. "Baiklah. Aku sudah bawa spidol."

"Kau duluan, Yeol." Suruh Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menurutinya. "Kau tidak boleh melihatnya, Baek."

"Ya ya terserah." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa tulisan di gembok mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun tidak tahu milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga tidak tahu apa tulisan di gembok Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau ia menggumamkan doa agar gembok Chanyeol itu bertuliskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, dan mereka berdua menaiki Namsan Tower, hingga akhirnya mereka tanpa sadar sudah puncaknya.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan Seoul di malam hari. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip yang seolah membantu bulan dan bintang menerangi malam hari di Korea Selatan ini. Yah, meskipun udaranya dingin, dan Baekhyun yang menggunakan sweater tipis tentu saja kedinginan.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kedinginan?" Suara Chanyeol yang tersirat kekhawatiran itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sedikit dingin."

"Atau kau mau turun saja?" Ucap Chanyeol menawarkan.

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng. "Aniyo! Pemandangannya indah sekali."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun memang keras kepala, ia tahu itu. Karena ia tidak membawa jaket dan Baekhyun juga tidak mau diajak turun, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk—

GREPP

"C-chan—"

"Diamlah, kau kedinginan kan?"

—memeluknya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Hangat, nyaman...

Dan Baekhyun suka.

"Saengil Chukkae, Baek..." Gumaman itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo, Yeol."

Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah ulang tahun terindahnya dan ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan ia lupakan selamanya.

_Chanyeol, kau dengar aku? Aku mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tahu ini salah, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia...

Mencintai Baekhyun.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dan entah sejak kapan Chanyeol menyadari kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun.

Mungkin sejak pertama kali melihat Baekhyun. Ya ya, hari pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul University. Dan ia baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Sejak hari ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, hari-harinya seakan dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran dan... ketakutan. Ia khawatir Baekhyun akan membencinya, ia takut kalau Baekhyun akan menuduhnya sebagai peyuka sesama jenis—meskipun memang begitu kenyataannya untuk saat ini.

Dengan bayang-bayang mengerikan itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjauhi Baekhyun untuk esok hari dan seterusnya. Sampai kapan? Entahlah Chanyeol juga tidak tahu. Biar waktu yang menjawabnya.

Jadi biarkan untuk hari ini, di puncak Namsan Tower ditemani bulan dan bintang-bintang, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun hingga puas. Sampai fisik dan hatinya yakin, ia bisa melewati hari esok dengan tenang... tanpa Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Baekhyun dibuat terheran-heran ketika Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja saat mereka berpapasan di kelas. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali dan hanya menanggapinya 'sesedikit' mungkin saat ia mengajaknya bicara.

Ya Tuhan, apa Baekhyun berbuat salah? Tapi, salah apa?

Dan tidak biasanya Chanyeol mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Lagipula, tadi malam mereka baik-baik saja kan? Ini bukan hadiah berkelanjutan dari Chanyeol karena ulang tahunnya kemarin, kan?

Dan Baekhyun semakin gondok ketika Chanyeol bahkan menukar tempat duduknya yang sebelumnya duduk bersamanya, kini bersama Kyungsoo. Dan Luhan yang biasanya duduk bersama Kyungsoo kin terheran-heran begitu memasuki kelasnya karena tempat duduknya ditempati Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu ketika Luhan menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Hingga akhirnya Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Baek, tidak biasanya Chanyeol duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Bukannya biasanya di sampingmu? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya Luhan beruntun dengan suara pelan khas orang bergosip begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu? Ia bahkan melewatiku begitu saja saat berhadap-hadapan denganku, bahkan ia tidak menggubrisku sama sekali!" Geram Baekhyun antara kesal dan heran.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa kau baru menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sehingga ia jijik padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan ia masih baik-baik saja denganku kemarin seharian untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Dia kesambet apa, sih?" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol suka dengan Kyungsoo?"

"HAH?!" Baekhyun refleks memekik mendengar pemikiran Luhan. "Apa memang begitu?"

"Oh ya Tuhan tentu saja tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran dengan si Kkamjong teman Sehun itu, kan..." Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Luhan nyengir. "Oh iya aku lupa."

Dan perbincangan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan terhenti karena dosen sudah masuk.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, amarah Baekhyun sudah sampai di level tertinggi karena Chanyeol semakin mendiamkannya. Akhirnya dengan modal nekat, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menuju atap Seoul University. Markas mereka dulu.

"Chanyeol, kita butuh bicara." Ucap Baekhyun ketika keduanya telah sampai di atap universitas. Chanyeol, dengan cueknya menanggapi Baekhyun. "Bicara apa? Kurasa kita tidak ada masalah."

Bakhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam emosinya. "Yeol, kau menjauhiku."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun, berusaha setenang mungkin menanggapi Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak semua yang terjadi antara aku dan kau, kau perlu tahu." Ujar Chanyeol dan berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram, apa maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu?! Kita bersahabat, Yeol. Dan aku perlu tahu ada apa dengan kita sekarang! Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa aku salah? Apa kesalahanku, Yeol? Sudah cukup kau mendiamkanku."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Terdengar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat dari sana. "Baek, kau tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Mungkin kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang."

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataannya.

_Tidak akan pernah mengerti? Yang benar saja!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus menatap hujan deras dari dekat pintu keluar Seoul Unversity. Oh astaga, hujan dan ia tidak membawa payung. Bagus sekali.

Penasaran, Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. 16.00. Sudah terlalu sore. Eommanya pasti khawatir. Handphone-nya juga mati kehabisan baterai. Sial sekali nasibnya. Sudah acara masalahnya dan Chanyeol di atap universitas tadi, dan sekarang terjebak di sini.

Merasa hujan tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Ia menutupi atas kepalanya dengan jaket, kemudian berlari menembus hujan.

Baru saja akan melangkah keluar ketika ia sudah sampai pagar, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ada yang menarik tangannya. Dan ia tidak merasakan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Eh, hujan sudah reda?

Baekhyun refleks berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menariknya tadi. Dan ternyata, Chanyeol, dengan satu tangan memeluk pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang payung yang memayungi keduanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan memberi paksa payungnya, kemudian berjalan santai menerobos hujan keluar dari Seoul University.

Dada Baekhyun terasa menghangat. Chanyeol masih peduli padanya. Tapi kemudian mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar karena saat Chanyeol melangkah menyebrang jalan, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan dari arah kanan.

"CHANYEOL!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menjatuhkan payung yang tadi diberi oleh Chanyeol, lalu menuju ke tengah jalan dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Namun naas, ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri lagi sehingga ia tertabrak mobil itu.

BRAKK

Suara tabrakan yang memekakan telinga, membuat orang-orang di sekitar yang sedang berteduh langsung panik dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dan darah segar mengalir dari kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berusaha terbangun ketika baru saja ia merasa di dorong seseorang. Dan saat terbangun, Chanyeol terbelak dan tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika melihat Baekhyun tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya, juga mobil yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari Baekhyun—tanda Baekhyun terpental saat mobil itu menabraknya—dan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun rela menyelamatkan dirinya padahal ia sudah mendiamkan Baekhyun sedemikian rupa.

Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun menyelamatkan dirinya? Ia merasa menjadi manusia yang paling jahat di muka bumi ini.

Dan Chanyeol, dengan tertatih-tatih mengambil payung yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, lalu memayungi Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak di tengah jalan sampai akhirnya ambulance datang dan mengangkut Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Sedari tadi batin Chanyeol seolah mengejeknya di sebrang jalan dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang sama berulang kali. _"Kau pengecut... Kau pengecut... Kau pengecut..."_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari sejak kecelakaan itu,

Baekhyun masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, tapi masih belum diperbolehkan pulang. Chanyeol biasanya menjenguk Baekhyun setiap sepulang kuliah, tapi Chanyeol tidak memasuki ruang kamar Baekhyun.

Hanya melihatnya dari jendela yang gordennya terbuka.

Tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk... menghilangkan rasa rindu Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pernah memergoki dirinya sedang menatap Baekhyun dari balik jendela. Dan Baekhyun masih sempat tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Tapi, Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih akibat rasa bersalahnya sehingga yang ia lakukan bukannya menemui Baekhyun melainkan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Hari ini, sepulang dari rumah sakit untuk melihat Baekhyun dari jauh—tentu saja, Chanyeol mendatangi lapangan basket. Ia sedikit bermain-main, tapi terlampau emosi, ia justru melemparkan bola basket tak bersalah itu entah kemana. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ya Tuhan, mungkin seharusnya ia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya saja pada Baekhyun. Ditolak tidak masalah, tapi yang penting ia sudah berusaha kan?

"_KAU BODOH CHANYEOL! SEHARUSNYA ITU YANG KAU KATAKAN DARI DULU!" _ Hati kecil Chanyeol berteriak. Chanyeol mengangguk perlahan.

Yah, mungkin saja begitu...

Dan Chanyeol-pun meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah melihatnya dari jendela, dan itu terjadi setiap hari. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyadarinya.

Pernah Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol dari dalam, tapi Chanyeol justru berlari meninggalkannya. Sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tetap bahagia. Chanyeol memang masih peduli terhadapnya. Ah, ia jadi tidak tahan pulang dari rumah sakit dan segera pergi kuliah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Luhan yang selalu di sampingnya, dengan baik hati merawatnya. Setidaknya sampai eomma Baekhyun datang dan menggantikan Luhan untuk merawat Baekhyun. Terkadang Kyungsoo juga menjenguknya bersama kekasihnya si Kim Jongin alias Kkamjong dan tak lupa Sehun juga ikut menjenguk meskipun sebenarnya tujuan utamanya adalah bertemu Luhan. -_-

"Baek, sepertinya Chanyeol memang masih peduli padamu." Ucap Luhan kepada Baekhyun setelah melihat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun—melihat Baekhyun dari jendela seperti biasanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, manis. "Iya aku tahu."

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa ia tidak masuk ke sini saja, ya?" Lanjut Baekhyun, dan Luhan menghendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah Baek, aku juga tidak tahu. Aish, dia itu lelaki atau bukan sih? Memalukan sekali, hanya melihatmu dari luar ruangan setelah membuatmu seperti ini? Sekalipun aku tetap menghargainya yang masih mau menjengukmu, sih..." Geram Luhan gemas. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Sudahlah Luhan, biarkan saja."

Luhan cemberut. "Kau terlalu baik, Baek."

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sudah masuk kuliah lagi. Ahh, ia merindukan Seoul University, merindukan teman-temannya, merindukan Chanyeol...

Baekhyun tersentak ketika pulang kuliah, ia ditarik Chanyeol begitu saja ke atap Seol University. Baekhyun hanya menurut, lagipula dia penasaran, apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol?

Ketika tiba di atap Seoul University, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di sana, lalu mengambil gitar dan memainkannya. Dan dengan suara rendahnya yang, yah, lumayan, Chanyeol bernyanyi.

Baekhyun terenyuh. Lagu ini... untuknya?

.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and prom-misses**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**.**_

Suara rendah Chanyeol memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suaranya memang tidak terlalu bagus, apalagi lagu ini seharusnya memakai banyak nada tinggi, tapi untuk arti lagunya... Bagaimana Chanyeol tulus menyanyikannya... Rasanya, kok, Baekhyun seolah melayang.

.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, berusaha menahan air matanya yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya dan bisa terjatuh kapan saja. Astaga, ini... apa artinya?

.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**.**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**.**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol berhenti, selesai. Dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut kepadanya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Chanyeol. Suara Chanyeol... Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya?

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kau menyelamatkanku dan aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalau saja tidak ada kau, mungkin aku yang akan terluka."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, Yeol. Aku senang melakukannya."

"Sekalipun aku telah mendiamkanmu berhari-hari sebelumnya? Aku sudah mengecewakanmu dan kau masih mau menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Chanyeol, heran.

"Tentu saja, kau sahabatku Yeol. Meskipun kau mau mendiamkanku seperti apapun, aku selalu ada untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi Baek. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sangat sangat minta maaf karena aku... A-aku, aku su-sudah..." Chanyeol terdiam seketika, air matanya mengalir. Dan Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir juga. Chanyeol menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu ini salah, Baek. Kita sahabat, dan kita juga sama-sama laki-laki. Aku, jujur saja tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, mengecewakan orang tuaku dan tentu saja orang tuamu serta diriku sendiri untuk kenyataan bahwa aku penyuka sesama jenis, menyukai dirimu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengelak, kalau aku... aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Dan alasan kenapa aku menjauhimu sejak hari ulang tahunmu, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka ujung-ujungnya akan menjadi kecelakaan, aku minta maaf... Seolah hadiahmu ya? Melakukan hal ini seterlah hari ulang tahunmu? Aku terlalu kurang ajar terhadapmu." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan, seolah beban-beban yang menahan dirinya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ini jawaban yang dicarinya selama ini, mengalun dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Chanyeol yang masih menatap dalam dirinya. Perlahan, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya bersentuhan, tidak lebih. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan tautannya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun, juga menangis sama seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih atas semuanya Baek. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan mereka. "Nado saranghae..."

Pengorbanan Baekhyun selama ini tidak sia-sia. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur atas itu semua, begitu juga Chanyeol. Cintanya terbalas. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain ini.

.

Chanyeol's padlock : "Saranghae Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun's padlock : "Saranghae Park Chanyeol..."

Tidak ada yang tahu gembok mereka yang terkunci di Love Locks itu saling berhubungan, kan?

**The End**

...

Omake

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di Sungai Han.

"Baekhyun, kau masih punya kunci gembok yang kau gantungkan di Love Locks kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, ini kebetulan masih ada di kantongku. Memang kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kita buang di Sungai Han. Bagaimana?" Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua, dengan bergandengan tangan, melemparkan kunci gembok mereka berdua, ke dalam Sungai Han.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

**The True End**

* * *

Panjang kan? Iya donggg~ #apasih-_-

Ini panjang, tapi tetep aja kesannya alurnya kecepetan. Sengaja sih, biar cepet selesai. #lol. Buat ff Love You yang ChanBaek, kemaren ada yang protes KaiSoo lebih pendek dari ChanBaek astaga maaaaf yaaa '-' Soalnya nyari ide buat ChanBaek tuh susaaaah banget dan begitu ketemu, walaaa. Lebih panjang dari KaiSoo-_- maaff:*

Oh ya yang kelupaan nih, BIG THANKS buat yang udah mau baca sama review ff nggak benerku Love You itu. Dan juga yang buat Make You Talkative, THANKS BANGET buat reviewnya juga ^^

Ya udah gitu aja deh. Terus buat ff ini yang kayaknya daritadi terlupakan #plak, semoga yang ini memuaskan ya. Aku curi-curi bikin ni ff sambil buat love you yang hunhan, heheh.

Last word, review?


End file.
